Fatal Ghost
by Alexander Night
Summary: A man cursed by the Zero spirits, a man with the power over water and a deadly assassin must protect Mio, Mayu and Miku as they once again unravel the mysteries of the three mythical mansions.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Ghost**

**Chapter 1**

Mio awoke with a fright feeling the cold wooden floorboards against her cheek. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the old broken down dusty room. She froze as she recognised the design of the room, her heart jumped up into to her throat.

"No" the words escaped through her panicked breathing

Alex and Scott swept silently through the old dusty rooms and corridors. Alex stopped suddenly.

"Alex" whispered Scott

"There's someone else here" replied Alex

"We move?" waited Scott

"No, stay frosty, this doesn't feel evil" ordered Alex

"You tell where it is?" asked Scott

"No, it's too faint and there's more than one"

"How many?"

"Two close, one far away"

"We need to find Ibby, He's been in here far too long and why aren't they here?" cursed Scott

"Something's not right here for sure, we need to move those priests are catching up" warned Alex

"Yeah, they're getting better you know, they are getting better" replied Scott

She didn't know how long she was stood there but she didn't dare move, frozen by the memories for this terrible place.

'Mio'

A voice echoed through the halls. She gasped as she felt something knock against her foot. She slowly looked down to see the long black metal shaft. She picked it up, it was a flashlight. She flicked the switch and it flickered on, the batteries were low and light dim but it gave her enough light to see. She warily stepped forward creaking the floor. A groan echoed down the hall. She jumped as the roof above her broke through. A man dropped in front of her. The ghost rose to his feet and held a deadly wooden axe. Rope was wrapped around his arms and feet. He lifted the axe to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly a hook swung down from the broken ceiling and attached itself to the axe man's chin. Blood spurted down onto the floor as the axe man was lifted up and disappeared through the hole. Blood dripped down from the twisted floorboards to the ground. A man dropped from the ground, Mio yelped and scrambled back. The man wore a black shirt with black loose pants and black boots, his hair was shoulder length and greasy, he wore a white leathery mask with red lipstick smeared across the zipper on his mouth area. His eyes were black and empty. He stood over her wrapping the metallic chain around his arm.

"You are not supposed to be here" he said in a twisted distorted voice as if two pitched were being spoken at the same time

"Where are your guardians?" asked the man

"I'm...I'm...looking" stuttered Mio

"For your friends?" he interrupted

"Yes"

"Go through that door, you will find your friend, be careful though, and take this" he warned placing a small white pebble in her the palm of her hand

"What is it?" she asked getting to her feet

"It will help ward off the spirits of this house" he answered

He jumped back up to the second floor and disappeared. She stood there for a while. She waited, breathing hard to stop the shakes then stood up. She gripped the pebble the masked man had given her and carefully pushed the door.

Alex swooped back to dodge the ghost's torch then lunged forward slicing the ghost in two. Scott brought his icy broadsword downward, cutting the ghost in half. Two other ghosts burst into the room. Alex waited then tapped the tip of his sheath onto the wooden floorboard then attacked the ghosts with deadly force.

"One is close by" stated Alex sliding his sword into its scabbard

"Where?" asked Scott, his ice broad sword were absorbed into his arms like magic, his hands, forearms all the way up to his elbows turned a frosty blue.

"Two floors above" answered Alex

"Move?" awaited Scott

He paused, breathing in for only a second.

"Go up the stairs" he ordered, kicking the window open

"Meet you at the top" smirked Scott running out into the corridor

Alex leapt onto the balcony then jumped, crouching onto the railing then hurdled backwards sliding his feet through the railings above and pulling himself up. He bounded onto the second floor barrier and stood up slowly holding his holstered sword upwards until the tip knocked against the balcony above, he reached up and slipped the metal sheath between two bars of the upper railing, he gave a grunt as he jumped up diagonally using the lodged casing as counterbalance. He swung up the third floor, the sword sliding out of its covering as he landed on the balcony. The one he sensed was surrounded by angry spirits.

"Duck!" he barked as he stepped into the room and hurled his sword at the spirits

Mayu screamed as the men closed in on her, she heard a voice order her to drop down. Her reflexes made her drop to her knees and she pulled her head down out of fear. A whooshing sound went over the top of her head, she looked up and saw a young man. He ran towards two ghosts and jumped, kicking both of them in the chest one after the other and landed next to her. He assumed a defensive stance.

Alex waited patiently for the first shuffle of feet. It was to his left, he punched the spirit in the face with his right fist and grabbed the spirits hand with his left and followed up with a punch to the kidneys then to the face again and back to the ghost's kidneys, and he clasped the ghost by his collar and threw him across the room. Scott smashed the door open and threw heavy punches with his ice covered arms.

Mayu froze as she watched the two warriors overpower the spirits of the mansion. An eerie silence swept over the room as the last ghoul fell. The first warrior stood up and ruffled his shirt. His whole body was incomplete and the parts that were missing were filled with translucent forms almost as if he was a puzzle and some of the pieces were missing. The other man whose arms were a sparkling blue colour walked towards her, she shuffled back in fright.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you" he said smiling down at her


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miku grabbed the lantern and smashed it over the ghosts head, it set alight instantly, and roundhouse kicked it across its face, breaking its neck, knocking it down dead. She observed her surroundings, the mansion. She had had constant nightmares of this place ever since, her brother was killed here, four years ago. She was too young to help anyone back then but now she had been training, honing her fighting skills for four long years, waiting four long years to return to this place and exact her revenge. Her friends were somewhere in this house and she would not let the same fate befall them as her older brother. She didn't have the camera obscura but she didn't need it, she would do whatever it took.

Mio carefully and softly walked down the dark corridor, every now and then she felt a draught and with it carried whispers of the night. She clutched the pebble the man had given her, her only defence, and she didn't even know if it worked yet. She saw a small rotting wooden door at the end of the corridor, a red light was seeping through the cracks. She warily slid towards it. All of a sudden an apparition formed in front of the door. It solidified into another angry spirit, its arms and legs looked stretched and rubbery once again with ropes around its arms and legs.

'_Get out!' _moaned the spirit, swinging its rubbery boneless arms into a wooden support beam to its left

She froze as her body started to shake due to the adrenaline. She inhaled defiantly and walked towards the ghost holding out the pebble. It shone a beautiful white, the light forcing the ghost to flee, it couldn't get the door with the red light open, as much as it struggled, it screamed horribly as the light from the pebble destroyed the spirit. She dropped the stone, the blood curdling scream still reverberating in her mind.

Alex sat quietly on the mats as Scott conversed with the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Scott

"Mayu" shakily replied Mayu

He put his frosty blue hands on hers, cooling her hot adrenaline fuelled body.

"It's okay, sweetheart, look at me, everything gonna be fine" he said looking, pulling her face up to his

The strangers eyes were pure white, like frost, his hands soothed her, they weren't bitterly cold, they were like a cool shower on a hot summer's day, she felt lost in those eyes.

"My names Scott, that's Alex" introduced Scott

"Now you say your sisters are here?" questioned Scott

"Yes, Mio and Miku are here, I know it" answered Mayu, feeling the panic rising again

"Hey, calm down, Mayu, breath, breathe" instructed Scott

He helped her breathing slow down and she calmed again.

"Don't worry, we'll find your sisters" he said giving her a cheeky smile and another wink

"You'll help me find them?" gasped Mayu

"Of course we will" he answered

"Oh, thank you" sighed Mayu with relief, hugging Scott

"Any luck Alex?" asked Scott, over Mayu's shoulder

"They're aura isn't like ours or Mayu's, they don't exert enough spiritual essence for me to pinpoint them exactly" replied Alex, still not shifting from his meditative stance

"Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way" stated Scott standing up

"Looks that way" submitted Alex, relaxing himself then pulling himself up with the aid of his sword

"C'mon let's go find your sisters" putting a hand on Mayu's shoulder

The boys ventured on with an added mission and an additional member to the team.

Mio waited in total darkness, felt her anxiety rising in her mind. She was totally alone and defenceless, a strange house, looking down at the mysterious white pebble. She reached down with a shaky hand and scooped it up. She grabbed the handle to room with the red light and was surprised when she easily turned the handle and opened the door, then why couldn't the ghost open the door so easily. The room was beautiful, the walls were laced with beautifully designed old kimonos. There was a strange magic about this room, it had been perfectly preserved, and not a speck of dust lay on the furniture. She heard soothing music ring in her ears, like the very aura of the room produced the music. She felt at peace in the room as the red lantern glowed brilliantly in the middle of the room. She took another look around the room and all along the ceilings frame were calligraphy symbols, they seemed to shift along the walls like mist. She remembered this place from her last encounter, it was a safe room.


End file.
